Conflict Of Interest
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Sam falls for a young thief.


_**This has been so fun to write and even though I have not completely finished the other chapters for this, there is already a sequel in the works.**_

 _ **This is set in a rough AU to my Season 4 of Supernatural, meaning it goes how I want and effects every season there after in a big way. I hope you all enjoy, this really is a tasty little piece, lol.**_

 _ **Tags Include:** thievery, crass language, mild sexual content - a lot of hands - suggestive themes, a lot of illegal things, some major feels and. . .I may be missing some things but if I say anymore, it'll spoil some stuff._

 ** _So! Please do review, fav and follow!_**

 ** _Note:_** _this title is also used on AO3 as one of my Dean stories that is too. . .violent and smutty for this website. Instead, Glatha is under the title Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell on AO3, a use of one of my Fallout stories' title. So no mix ups._

* * *

It wasn't _necessarily_ the first time they had been robbed, definitely not the first time someone had decided to fondle Baby in an effort to drive away without the keys. But, for Dean, it was the first time he had walked up and the legs hanging out of the drivers seat were that damn shapely. Fishnets and all, not a bad pair of legs but the question begged, was that really a woman like he was kind of hoping and not some creepy man-woman-thing? Dean has already been through ht once and he was hoping this wouldn't go back down that disturbing path. . .

"Is this seriously happening," Dean griped and the person leaning into the car jerked and there was a thump of them hitting their head. "I mean. . .ten minutes, we haven't even been gone _ten minutes_ and someone's trying to steal my car."

"Look," _thank the Heavens, it was a woman_. "I wasn't really trying to steal the car - I would have already made off with it were that the case," she grinned at them, arms thrown over the doors window. "But I was being a good girl."

"Is that a fact," Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The woman smirks and it unsettles Dean slightly, which is a fear in its own but he reads into it. Its coy and sinister, not even on purpose, like she's been touched by one of the baddies they've been bunting but she appears all-in-all to be an ordinary weirdo. She looks like one of the chics from Woodstock, maybe a bit more clean but he can tell she's been living on the road much like they have.

"It is," she grinned and tapped a polished finger against the steering wheel. "Not like you got a high tech security system here exactly."

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam. "What is it about this damn car that makes people want to steal it," he asked.

Sam shook his head, shrugging before he returned his attention to the woman. She wasn't focused on either of them so far, eyes darting between them with a weird look, like she was trying to figure something out.

The woman chuckled. "Maybe cause it's sexy as all _Hell_ ," she commented. "Ever thought of that?"

"Well damn," Dean grumbled and Sam actually chuckled. "I can't even be mad at ya," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "But _skit_ before I do get mad."

The woman chuckled but remained where she was, cocking her head slightly at the two of them. Her eyes were wide and unsettling, too dark to discern a color, but that could be overshadowed by the heavy dreads hanging over her face. They were threaded with beads and charms, making her seem like a Spook or the Cajun they had helped back in Louisiana - either way, she spelt out weird. Her hair had a violet hue to it, but it seemed black otherwise and her right ear was overly studded with hoops and glittering diamonds. Gaudy rings adorned her fingers and there were tattoos peeking out from wherever there was exposed skin, her eyes outlined in Kohl.

"Dean," he tenses and Sam narrowed his eyes at the girl, but she just smiled. "And _Sam_ ," she purred our his name. "Now you. . .you're who I'm here for," she paused. "Well, its not cryptic like that. . .but I just had to match a name to a face to shut him up."

Sam arched an eyebrow, taking a step forward despite Dean's protest. "To shut _who_ up," he asked slowly, frowning at the curly smile this girl was giving him.

She slipped around the car door and took an exaggerated step to be in front of him. "First things first," she flourished a hand at him, refusing to speak until he took it and then she didn't let go. "Glatha, at your service," she winked. "Professional thief and Vessel of Lucifer at your service."

Sam practically jumped, shaking off her hand and Dean let out an unamused rumble, but she simply was not fazed by their display. They had no idea the weird shit she had been through in the past couple of days, but she was also sure they had seen their own fair share of _shit_ if they were what she assumed. . .

Glatha chuckled. " _Relax_ ," she drawled. "He's not like _in_ me or anything. God that sounded wrong."

Dean frowned. "You being a Vessel of Lucifer is what sounds wrong here," he stated, hand hovering around the back of his waist band.

Glatha held her hands up. "Easy, Dean," she muttered. "He wasn't able to gain control of me."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, we've heard that one before," he growled.

"Nah, its true this time," Glatha chirped and tugged at one of the charms in her hair. "I said no and he said okay and moved on," she paused. "But. . .he's still up there and talking to me. . .like, a lot - mostly about you," she pointed at Sam. "He really likes you man, has some sort of infatuation," her eyes flickered up and down him and she nodded slowly. "I can see the appeal."

"You just said no," Sam furrowed his brow and actually took a step back towards her. "You said no and Lucifer just. . . _moved on_ ," she nodded. "How. . .what?"

Glatha rolled her eyes and cocked a hip, arms folded over her chest. "He doesn't just invade my body - he _is_ an angel you know? Despite being the big demon daddy, he needs permission and I was kind of busy with some thievery and told him to make his rounds. He never came back."

Sam frowned. "He never did that with me," he pouted.

Glatha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course not silly," she stated. "You're _the_ vessel for him. The only one that can contain him with out eventually being ripped to shreds."

Sam shrugged. "Don't care," he spat. "He's not gonna get my body."

Glatha sighed. "Not like I care honestly," she said in a low tone; lazy. "But it'd be nice if he shut up about you every once in a while."

"So aside from him being the freaky president of the Sam Rules Club," Glatha rolled her eyes at Dean. "You know where he is? If he's comin' for my brother?"

She held up her hands. "I don't know squat, okay," she mumbled and lowered her hands abruptly, letting them smack against her jean skirt. "I just wanted him to shut up and he has yet to so this mission was a complete fucking waste of my time."

" _Sorry_ for the inconvenience," Dean snarked and Glatha rolled her eyes, sighing.

"One day," she stated, holding up a finger. "I just want _one_ damn day where I'm alone in my own head. Is that too much to ask?"

Sam smirked. "Apparently so," he quipped and Glatha glared at him.

"Hahaha," she deadpanned. "Maybe I should tell him where you are, hmm," her eyes glittered dangerously.

Dean's eyes darkened. "Don't even _think_ about it," he growled. "Don't you fucking dare."

" _Luciiiii_ ," she sang and danced in a small circle before she noticed Sam lurching for her. "Oh fuck," she jumped out of the way but was immediately snatched up by the waist from behind. "Aw fuck! C'mon man! Let me go, he didn't even hear me!"

She proceeded to beat down on Dean's forearms before Sam snatched up her legs that were flailing all over the place. To anyone else, this was a straight up kidnapping and she would normally laugh at even that but - she wanted to go the fuck home. She growled and slapped her hand down hard on Dean's forearm, which resulted in him abruptly dropping her upper half and making her groan from a jolt of pain at hitting the concrete.

"What the fuck was that for," she snapped and then noticed the large - definitely not hers - burn in the shape of a hand print. . .where she had just hit Dean. "Maybe he did hear me. . ."

"Ya _think_ ," Dean snapped as he studied the handprint on his arm. "Fucking Hell."

Glatha looked at him for several moments, rubbing her tailbone as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm sorry," she stated. "But seriously, you just fucking grab people. Anger issues much?"

Dean glared at her before looking behind her to Sam. "If he heard you, why didn't he come for me," Sam asked. "Why protect you?"

Glatha shrugged and smirked. "Maybe he just likes me better."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Glatha seemed to freeze. He and Dean shared a look when her right eye began to twitch and the corner of her mouth jerked. She shook her head fiercely and visibly ground her teeth after a moment of intense eye squinting before she growled.

"I get it, _I get it_ ," she snapped at air, adding to the confusion but they had an inkling as to _who_ she was talking to. "God, I never thought I'd want an angel to shut up so badly," she tapped the side of her head and shook it again. "Damn, he got loud there for a minute. . ." At the odd looks they gave her, she grumbled. "See what I'm dealing with - I did that in the middle of the store yesterday."

"Bet that was awkward," Dean commented and Glatha gave him a withering look.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered. "People treat me like I'm Schizo or something - and he thinks its funny!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She looked as worn as he did with just trying to ignore Lucifer, she had him already inside of her head and had to be hounding her. But the girl seemed more than at ease despite the subtle ticks of annoyance, like she didn't mind - if he'd only shut up.

"So he's always there," Dean asked. "Just taking a vacation inside your noggin?"

Glatha nodded. "Yes and it's _extremely annoying_ ," she yelled the last part skyward and Sam chuckled.

"What can you possibly talk about," Sam cocked his head, stuffing his right hand into his coat pocket. "He doesn't bug you about being a vessel? Doesn't hound you or anything like that? And you seem pretty cavalier about this."

"No, he doesn't bug me and yeah, I lost my shit a little bit when I heard him knocking around up there but like I said," she shrugged. "I was in the middle of some important work and I couldn't be disturbed," she grinned up at him again. "And honey, you dont wanna know what kind of stuff Luci and I talk about."

"You call him _Luci_ ," Dean asked and rubs a hand down his face.

Glatha nodded, grinning. "He likes to be called that," she stated and leaned back against Baby. "Besides, if I'm basically living with him we might as well be on a first name basis, he calls me Gaga, its fucking strange."

Sam shook his head, chuckling as he tried to wrap his mind around the conversation they were having. "You're one weird girl," he said finally.

Glatha raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And you're _not_ demon-boy," she countered.

 _"I'm_ not letting him live in my head," she rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Why were you trying to steal the car if all you wanted to do was meet me?"

Glatha paused, lips slightly pursing before she shrugged again. "You two were taking a long time," she yawned loudly and rolled her head on her shoulders. "Figured I'd fiddle with something. . ." She chuckled at Dean's scathing glare. Glatha rolled her eyes. " _Relax_ , I didn't break anything," she muttered. "If anything I made her _better_."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh huh, sure ya did," he drawled.

Glatha sighed, scuffing her boots against the gravel. "Oh don't have a tantrum," she said. "It's extremely unattractive."

"This whole day is a mess," Sam scrubbed a hand over his face and then waves it at Glatha. "You don't really think we're just gonna let you walk away, do you," she arched an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, you could always just lead him back to us."

Glatha sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning towards him at the waist. "Look, if he really wanted you that bad, wouldn't he just. . .be here," Dean and Sam gave each other a weird look. "Exactly, he can't get to you without your permission and if he's so keen on roosting in my head and not yours, that's gotta mean something right?"

Sam shrugged and frowned. "Better than him being in my head," he stated.

Glatha glared at him. "Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically and crossed her legs at the ankle. "So, can I like. . .go," she asked.

Dean glanced at Sam who simply shrugged. "It's not like we have a reason to hold her," Sam stated and Dean sighed.

"Not _helping_ ," he grumbled.

Glatha chuckled. "So, in other words. . .I'm gonna go," she pushed away from Baby and began heading down the side road.

" _Hey!_ " Dean shouted. "We didn't say you could go anywhere!"

Glatha turned halfway around. "And I care _because_ ," she called back. "Oh, wait - I don't."

"I am so sick of these chicks that are running into us," Dean muttered and walked around to look into Baby, seeing she had put everything back where it goes. "Okay. . .okay," he sighed and looked up. "What are you waiting for? Go get the insane bitch."

Sam hesitated but nodded, jogging after Glatha as she whistled and kept her thumb struck out towards the road. She squeaked again when Sam snatched her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, feeling just a tad awkward with the old couple sitting on their porch...just staring at them. He gave them a small wave and she continued to curse his name and pound on his ass, telling him to let her go, she'll bring down Lucifer, yada yada. . .

Sam sighed as he dumped Glatha into the back seat. "Son of a bitch," Glatha cursed and lashed with one foot, the heel of her boot nailing Sam in the groin.

He went down hard, both hands coming to hover over his crotch. "Ah _fuck_ ," he cursed.

Dean glared at Glatha who glared back even as she tried to pull herself out of the car. "Don't even think about it," Dean growled.

Glatha gave him a hate filled look, but settled down some. "What do you _want_ with me," she hissed.

Sam groaned as he slid into the passenger seat, groin still falling out again and groaning; _what the Hell kind of boots was she wearing?!_ "You're gonna take us to Lucifer," he managed.

"Uh. . ." Glatha arched an eyebrow and cross her arms tightly over her chest. "No I'm not," she chirped. "Really think I'd just give him away to you? Nope, nope, nope - think again!"

"Then we can just torture you until he comes out to protect you again," Dean slammed the door and slouches into the drive seat, looking down at Sam as he groaned and tried to push himself up. "Oh you big baby, get up we got shit to do."

"She kicked me in the crotch!"

"A girl glued my balls to my thigh once and I still went on a hunting trip," Glatha cackled in the back seat. "Get over it."

Sam grumbled and eased to his feet, pushing Glatha over and slouching into the back seat. Glatha snorted and clambered into the passenger seat, grinning broadly at Dean and then looking back as Sam groaned and fell face-first into the back seat. Dean rolled his eyes as he started the engine, pulling out of the diner parking lot and Glatha began to flip through the radio.

"Oh no," Dean swatted her hand away from the radio. "You don't get to pick squat."

"That's not fair."

"Drivers picks, passenger shuts their cake-hole," Dean arched an eyebrow at her and she huffed, sinking down in the seat as he flicked on La Grange, tapping out the tune on the steering wheel. " _That's right_."


End file.
